beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
Known only as Rogue, is a mysterious goth who absorbs the memories and abilities of others through touch. Due to her powers, Rogue has become withdrawn, bitter, anti-social and sullen. Only after learning to trust the other X-Men, does she begin to open up. Rogue is Mystique's adopted daughter, thus making Nightcrawler her adopted brother. But Rogue turns her back on Mystique after learning that she was only using her and joins the X-Men. She develops a massive crush on Cyclops, but later accepted that Scott loved Jean Grey and not her. Appearance Personality Rogue is an uncertain and insecure teenager, not the voluptuous bombshell she grew to be in the comics. She isolates herself from other people because of her mutant ability which prevents her from making any physical contact with people. Rogue's isolation leads her to be petulant, sarcastic and alarmingly defensive. Thanks to her isolation, Rogue has trouble trusting people. Since joining the X-Men, Rogue has become closest with her room-mate Kitty and maintains a crush on the X-Men's field leader, Scott. Although she recently showed interest in Magneto's henchman Gambit as they both realized that they had a great deal in common (including adopted parents who prefer to nurture their powers rather than them), and are now friends if nothing else, though there seems to be more to it than that. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Power Absorption' - Rogue has the ability to absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings such as Juggernaut have resisted this effect. **For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. **She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. **The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. ***If she touches her victims for too long, then she could put them into a coma, or possibly kill them. **Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Although her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combatant' - She has shown be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses *Her powers are constantly active and she is unable to control them, which is why she covers every part of her body except her head. History Relationships *''Scott Summers'' Scott's relationship to Rogue is closer than others. It was because of Scott's reaching out to Rogue that she eventually left the Brotherhood to join the X-Men. Risty was one of the first to point out how blatant Rogue's crush on Scott was. Rogue still isn't entirely over the fact that Scott has chosen Jean over her. Scott is probably the only one who understands Rogue's feelings of not being able to touch people. He respects it, and tries to make her feel better when she's really upset. Scott and Rogue do share a close friend relationship, but nothing romantic. *''Jean Grey'' Rogue very much dislikes Jean, partly due to jealously over Jean having Cyclops as her boyfriend, and also Jean represents everything Rogue is not. Beautiful, perfect, friendly, and she had managable powers that did not keep her from having physical contact with others. Despite Jean's efforts to show her kindness and friendship, Rogue was generally hostile towards her. Recently though, Rogue has shown some respect for Jean as a team member. She seems to understand that Jean is trying to help her as are all of the X-Men, and realizes that even the most perfect people have flaws (including their mutant powers). *''Kurt Wagner'' Kurt is a good friend to Rogue. In the beginning of the series, Rogue thought of Kurt as an annoying "little brother". What a coincidence because Kurt is Rogue's foster brother as Kurt is Mystique's biological son, and Rogue is Mystique's adopted daughter. Kurt and Rogue share a brother/sister relationship and they both share a smiliar lifestyle of being withdrawn from society due to their mutant powers and appearance. *''Kitty Pryde'' Rogue and Kitty have an odd but close friendship. At first, Rogue didn't like Kitty much as her bubbly and perky personality annoyed her. Rooming with Kitty has proven difficult at times too, but they have learned to live with each other despite their differences. They are seen sometimes hanging out together at school. *''Logan'' For a while, Rogue did not share much with Logan. She knew he was a loner like her, but she kept her distance from him because he seemed so stern with the students. Plus Rogue kept her distance from everyone at first due to her powers. Recently though when Rogue's powers tried to take over, Logan was there to help Rogue the most as he understood the confusion and strain Rogue was going through inside her own mind. Since then they have become close with each other with Logan acting as a father figure towards Rogue. *''Irene Adler'' Irene is Rogue's foster mother who raised her during Mystique's absence for about five years before she left for Bayville. It is unknown when and how Rogue came under Irene's care but Irene truly and geniunely cares for Rogue as if she were her own daughter as Irene wants what is best for her. After she joined the X-Men, Rogue did not see much of Irene and rarely mentioned her. But, Rogue did clarifiy that Irene was always a good mother to her even though she could be very strict (which may be possibly due to Irene's precautions of Rogue's then soon-to-be powers). Also, it's possible this was her own way of copping with missing Irene. Some time later, Irene smashed back into Rogue's life when she predicted Rogue's powers getting out of control and the danger it would have towards her health. And Rogue did realize that Destiny only did what she did because she cared for her and was not using her for her own personal gain, like Mystique had before her. *''Risty Wilde'' Risty appeared to Rogue in the second season. She immediately befriended her, and she became the only real friend Rogue had for a long time. Risty seemed to be somewhat gothic like Rogue, but she also liked to be more open and social... something Rogue couldn't do very easily. Rogue bonded well with Risty and spent a lot of time with her, probably telling her things that she would not tell to the other X-Men. However in Self Possessed, Rogue found out that Risty was not real, but was actually Mystique in disguise. Since then, Risty is no longer around and Rogue was left friendless and lonely once again. *''Mystique'' Mystique is probably now Rogue's worst enemy. When Rogue's powers first mutated, she seeked comfort under Mystique and her Brotherhood, thinking they cared for her. She soon discoverd that Mystique was using her, and found shelter with the X-Men. In the episode Self Possesed, Rogue absorbed more of Mystique's memories and found out that Mystique was Rogue's adopted mother. Rogue hated her even more for that. Her own mother was using her, lying to her, and keeping secrets from her. Because of this, Rogue struggled with accepting Mystique as family. Even though Mystique kept using Rogue, she did show some genuine feelings for Rogue. She tried to get close to her (via Risty), but failed. After that Mystique used Rogue in helping a mutant named Mesmero seal the final key into Apocalypse's realease. Mystique was turned in to stone by Apocalypse probably not realizing that she was being used herself. With that being the last straw for Mystique, Rogue ended up pushing Mystique's stoned figure off a cliff and Mystique ended up being shattered into a thousand stone pieces. Whether or not Rogue actually "killed" her is revealed in season 4. From then on Rogue (with the help of Kurt) turned her back on Mystique for good. *''Gambit'' Rogue showed in immediate attraction to Gambit upon their first meeting. But, initially they started out on opposite teams, and they did not exactly see eye to eye. Indeed, their first encounter ended with Rogue nearly losing her hand to a charged card. However, after a misguided attempt to use Rogue to rescue his adopted father, Gambit and Rogue realized that they had a great deal in common (including adopted parents who prefer to nurture their powers rather than them), and are now friends if nothing else, though there seems to be more to it than that. Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics X-Men film series }} Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Bayville High School students Category:Xavier Institute sudents Category:X-Men members Category:Former Villians Category:Former Brotherhood members Category:Former Bayville Sirens members